


Late Night on Discord

by DarkMythicality (ClaxiaUramaki)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Discord - Freeform, M/M, Selfies, Sexting, first time sexting, late night, or Lovers, pic sharing, they might me sex friends, you can see it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaxiaUramaki/pseuds/DarkMythicality
Summary: Rhett can't sleep so he wakes up Link on purpose to chat a little but it ends up everything but PG.





	Late Night on Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



**rhettmc** Today at 4:11 AM  
you awake? 

**rhettmc** Today at 4:20 AM  
guess not  
welp that's okay  
night buddy

 **linklamont** Today at 4:20 AM  
You woke me up  
I was having a nice dream you jerk

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:21 AM  
whoops, sorry not sorry!

 **linklamont** Today at 4:21 AM  
Of course you aren't  
What's wrong? Why are you still awake this late?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:22 AM  
truth is I woke up like... half an hour ago?  
been waking up around four or five these last days for some reason  
not only that, but I also feel nauseous  
only at night though

 **linklamont** Today at 4:23 AM  
Sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon  
Any idea why you feel like that? Maybe you ate something your tum-tum didn't like

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:23 AM  
man, we eat a lot of nasty stuff  
and sure I've felt like crap but this feels different

 **linklamont** Today at 4:24 AM  
How come?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:24 AM  
i can't really tell honestly  
like I said, I wake up around this hour, I feel nauseous, and then I can't go back to sleep  
I'm rolling on my bed for at least two or three hours  
and I feel really tired and sleepy but my body is like 'nope'

 **linklamont** Today at 4:25 AM  
No wonder you looked terrible this week  
Have you tried googling what's up?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:25 AM  
yeah but nothing really helps  
it either says you have cancer or you're dying  
or both  
so I don't trust google

 **linklamont** Today at 4:26 AM  
Why did you decide to wake me up?  
I know you can't sleep but there must be something you can entertain yourself with

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:27 AM  
i don't know  
guess I just felt lonely  
no  
i do feel lonely  
i don't know why i thought buying a giant bed would be a good idea

 **linklamont** Today at 4:28 AM  
Me neither  
I don't feel like thinking too much either  
Hey, are we going to be chatting much?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:29 AM  
i thought I'd talk to you until I felt sleepy, why?  
you wanna leave me all alone?  
man you're mean

 **linklamont** Today at 4:29 AM  
Sorry, I came off as a jerk  
I'm just very sleepy but I can stay with you  
Let me just get my glasses

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:30 AM  
nah it's alright, I can look at youtube videos or something  
you go back to your dreamland

 **linklamont** Today at 4:31 AM  
I already put them on and I'm not taking them off  
I also turned up the brightness so I'm more awake now  
You're not getting rid of me

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:32 AM  
kinky

 **linklamont** Today at 4:32 AM  
Keep it PG 

**rhettmc** Today at 4:32 AM  
this is not the show though~ 

**linklamont** Today at 4:33 AM  
Come on dude are you seriously gonna do this now

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:33 AM  
where's kink neal when you need him

 **linklamont** Today at 4:33 AM  
I'm taking my glasses off and I'm heading back to bed

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:33 AM  
come on, not even a little bit?  
it's late at night  
dark  
we're both curled up under the sheets

 **linklamont** Today at 4:34 AM  
I'm actually leaned against the headboard

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:34 AM  
it's quiet  
details  
i'll do the same then

 **linklamont** Today at 4:35 AM  
So what do you want? A call? My earphones are in my jeans

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:35 AM  
we can do what teenagers call 'sexting'  
which is  
well  
the word is in there

 **linklamont** Today at 4:36 AM  
Never seen the appeal of it, but I guess I can try if that makes you happy

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:36 AM  
it would, but this is a two-people thing  
we don't have to do it if you don't want to, link

 **linklamont** Today at 4:36 AM  
The thing is  
We never properly tried it  
I just heard about it  
But I never understood it because I never tried it with you  
This could be it

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:37 AM  
could be  
so...

 **linklamont** Today at 4:37 AM  
So?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:37 AM  
what are you wearing right now?

 **linklamont** Today at 4:37  
Oh gosh you dork  
Nothing fancy, just my usual pajama  
What are _you_ wearing?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:38 AM  
just my briefs  
I put my heater on a little higher when I go to bed, so I just sleep in my undies

 **linklamont** Today at 4:38 AM  
So, if I happened to be there and removed your sheets, I could see your bulge  
Right?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:38 AM  
wow  
bold  
but yeah, pretty much  
however I don't think you'd be able to see it  
because it's dark  
you would need to feel  
use your hands

 **linklamont** Today at 4:39 AM  
Oh, are we Roleplaying now, Rhett?

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:39 AM  
we could  
sexting has a bit of roleplay too  
or you could simply tell me what you would do  
I think that would be hotter and easier to imagine 

**rhettmc** Today at 4:41 AM  
link?

 **linklamont** Today at 4:42 AM  
Sorry, I was getting comfortable  
And taking my pants off

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:42 AM  
wow  
hahahaha  
you hard already? we haven't even started yet

 **linklamont** Today at 4:42 AM  
I'm anxious and I let my imagination run wild  
I couldn't help myself

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:43 AM  
tell me what you imagined  
I'll get comfortable as well

 **linklamont** Today at 4:44 AM  
I wouldn't remove your sheets  
I would slide under them and get on top of you  
I would run my hands all over your chest, exploring every inch of it

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:44 AM  
you're giving me goosebumps

 **linklamont** Today at 4:45 AM  
I would grind my crotch against yours while playing with your chest  
I would hump you like a mattress and use your body to satisfy myself

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:45 AM  
a mattress huh?  
that's the first thing you humped, didn't you  
you saying you would hump me like a puppy in heat?

 **linklamont** Today at 4:46 AM  
Yes  
Oh gosh

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:46 AM  
babe  
no  
not yet  
come on last a little longer  
what are you doing?

 **linklamont** Today at 4:49 AM  
I was rubbing up against my pillow  
Oh gosh rhett  
I'm twitching 

**rhettmc** Today at 4:49 AM  
stop that! you're supposed to get off with me not with your pillow  
lol  
come on work with me  
I know it's tempting but I bet you're gonna have a better time with me than with that  
trust me

 **linklamont** Today at 4:50 AM  
Okay  
Okay

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:50 AM  
i kinda want to see your face though  
you must look so desperate  
let me see it 

**linklamont** Today at 4:50 AM  
I thought we weren't going to do a call

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:50  
sent me a pic  
I meant

 **linklamont** Today at 4:50  
Oh  
Okay  
Uhm, hold on  
[20190112_045139.jpg]

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:52 AM  
look at you  
you're all naked and ready for me, aren't you

 **linklamont** Today at 4:52 AM  
I am  
I told you what I would do to you, now you tell me what you would do to me

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:52 AM  
i would grab you and roll so I could be on top of you  
i'd kiss and lick your neck and collarbone  
reaching into your underwear and grabbing your dick  
knowing you're quite eager already i would stroke you slowly at first  
just to tease you

 **linklamont** Today at 4:53 AM  
You jerk

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:54 AM  
yep!  
i would giggle hearing you whine and squirm, grinding  
you would move your hips  
fucking my hand

 **linklamont** Today at 4:56 AM  
Crap  
You know me too well

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:56 AM  
you're taking long to reply  
enjoying yourself?

 **linklamont** Today at 4:57 AM  
Yes

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:57 AM  
send me a dickpic 

**linklamont** Today at 4:57 AM  
What

 **rhettmc** Today at 4:57 AM  
you heard me  
i want to see your dick  
send me a dickpic

 **linklamont** Today at 4:58 AM  
[20190112_045816.jpg]

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:00 AM  
[20190112_045943.jpg]

 **linklamont** Today at 5:00 AM  
Oh gosh  
Rhett your face  
i can't  
Im' so clse

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:01 AM  
no baby  
we're not done yet

 **linklamont** Today at 5:01 AM  
I ned you nside of me 

**rhettmc** Today at 5:01 AM  
don't finish yet  
god  
say that again

 **linklamont** Today at 5:02 AM  
I need yuo inside of me  
My fngers arent enough  
Can't you drive here?

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:02 AM  
LOL  
and where would I sleep afterward?  
I'm big link  
I don't fit in that bed with you  
however  
my bed is very big  
why don't you come here?  
there's enough space for both of us  
enough space fo play around

 **linklamont** Today at 5:03 AM  
Ugh  
I don't think I could concentrate on the road

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:04 AM  
i guess we gotta stick to discord

 **linklamont** Today at 5:06 AM  
Fuck  
I need to use something  
and I don't have that something  
I don't have anything that's thick enough like you are

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:07 AM  
mmm, sorry baby

**linklamont** Today at 5:07 AM  
How the heck are you holding up?  
I'm at the edge  
While you're so freaking calm 

****

****

**rhettmc** Today at 5:07 AM  
my hand's not calm  
hahaha  
but I'm having fun watching you  
or reading you, more like  
i can almost hear you  
panting and moaning my name over and over again  
trying to figure out a way to use both hands and type at the same time

 **linklamont** Today at 5:08 AM  
I can't stop moaning your name  
I close my eyes and I imagine my fingers are yours  
Thrusting them into me  
I'm using my pillow again to rub myself

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:08 AM  
baby  
that's adorable  
you're so desperate for me  
i'm so sorry i'm not there

 **linklamont** Today at 5:09 AM  
Make it up to make tomorrow

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:09 AM  
but we work til late tomorrow

 **linklamont** Today at 5:09 AM  
That's why  
I want you to bend me over our desk  
I want  
Oh gosh Rhett  
I don't want to work tomororw I just want you to fuck me  
All night

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:10 AM  
mmm  
you know we can't afford that  
your horny side is talking, not your logic 

**linklamont** Today at 5:10  
I know  
But  
Would you do that?  
Would you fuck me on our desk?

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:11 AM  
'today I fuck Link on the desk'  
let's talk about that _flops dick on desk_ ' 

**linklamont** Today at 5:11 AM  
You idiot  
hahahahaha

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:11 AM  
that would get a lotta views  
on redtube at least  
or pornhub

 **linklamont** Today at 5:12 AM  
Don't tempt me 

**rhettmc** Today at 5:12 AM  
oh, i'll tempt you  
i'd get close up shots of your body and film every reaction it makes when i touch you  
and while I'm fucking you, i'd zoom into your face  
drooling and red  
gritting your teeth  
sticking your tongue out  
then i'd place the camera down on a very good angle and thrust hard into you

 **linklamont** Today at 5:13 AM  
Oh gosh

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:13 AM  
making sure my hips slap against yours loud and hard enough that the camera picks it up

 **linklamont** Today at 5:13 AM  
Fck rhettt

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:13 AM  
and then i would lean over to your ear and whisper sweet nothings into it  
_my sweet baby_  
_hard and wet just for me_  
_you like feeling me deep inside of you_  
_mess you up_

 **linklamont** Today at 5:14 AM  
Es  
Yes  
Oh god yes r  
Rhett  
I need to hear your voice  
I need

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:14 AM  
tomorrow baby  
after working  
we'll take a break  
and I will do anything you want me to do to you

 **linklamont** Today at 5:15 AM  
I want so many things Rhett  
I'm not thinking clearly  
Oh my god  
I wanna cum so bad  
Please

📞 You missed a call from **linklamont** Today at 5:16 AM

 **linklamont** Today at 5:16 AM  
For God's sake  
Rhett pick it up

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:16 AM  
send me another pic

 **linklamont** Today at 5:17 AM  
[20190112_051701.jpg]

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:18 AM  
baby  
[20190112_051846.jpg]  
[20190112_051850.jpg]

 **linklamont** Today at 5:19 AM  
h god  
Rhtt  
Cumming  
Im cumming Rhett  
[20190112_052023.jpg]

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:20 AM  
fck  
linkk  
yo'e so fcukign sex y

 **linklamont** Today at 5:21 AM  
Just for you

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:23 AM  
man  
that was  
oof

 **linklamont** Today at 5:23 AM  
Frustrating

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:23 AM  
oh

 **linklamont** Today at 5:23 AM  
but I had fun

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:24 AM  
uh  
oh  
phew  
yeah, me too  
it's entertaining seeing you on edge and not let you finish  
hahaha

 **linklamont** Today at 5:24 AM  
You're a jerk  
But thanks for the material

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:24 AM  
mmm no problem  
thank you too  
you look gorgeous in these  
but i kinda wish that cum on your face was mine though

 **linklamont** Today at 5:25 AM  
Tomorrow?

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:25 AM  
yeah  
tomorrow will be your day  
you can ask me anything  
i'll give it to you

 **linklamont** Today at 5:25 AM  
Great  
Be ready to be bossed around

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:26 AM  
mmm  
kinky

 **linklamont** Today at 5:26 AM  
Keep it PG~

 **rhettm** c Today at 5:26 AM  
LOL  
alright, I'm off to take a shower, I'm soaked and I need to wash myself  
then off to bed

 **linklamont** Today at 5:27 AM  
Yeah, me too  
I can't sleep like this, I need to be squeaky clean

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:27 AM  
yeah you do  
have fun in the shower

 **linklamont** Today at 5:27 AM  
You too  
lol

 **rhettmc** Today at 5:28 AM  
💖


End file.
